Jumping to Conclusions
by Dry Tortugas
Summary: A fluffy Ling TongSun Shang Xiang fic. It's so amazingly awesome that it doesn't even NEED a summary! Woohoo! Disgustingly short. I can't believe I wrote something without profanity andor violence. T rated 'cuz I don't want a K story on my conscience.


I can't believe I wrote this:P Fluffy romance ain't my thing, but there's like 1 Ling Tong/SSX fic on this site, it's dark, sad, depressing, and to top it all off I wrote it. So here's a fluffy Tong/Shang Xiang story.

Takes place after Ling Tong and Sun Shang Xiang have been together for a while. I don't know or care how people went about relationships back in Ancient China, so this will have to do...

Stuff like this is just flame-bait, but I DON'T CARE. If you don't like it, you can SUCK MY #$$#!!!

Shang Xiang sighed and smiled to herself, looking up at the night sky. As usual, she was waiting for him, that idiot.

Ling Tong. Her best friend since childhood, the man she had fallen in love with. The man who, as usual, was keeping her waiting.

She glanced behind her shoulder and rolled her eyes, carefully balancing her weight on the thin fence she was sitting on. Tong told her to meet him out here that night; for what reason, he refused to say. But here she was, wasting her time, waiting for her idiot boyfriend to show up.

Of course, although there was no denying the two were crazy about each other, they were still best friends and preferred to play around rather than act like a serious couple. Acting like a traditional couple was boring; so instead of romance, Shang Xiang and Tong mutually agreed to insult each other, bother each other, and basically act the same way they did when they were "just friends", except for the making out part. Shang Xiang did like that part of the deal.

"Ahh, there you are!" said Tong, right behind Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang screamed, jumped, and fell off the fence onto her face.

"Oww," Shang Xiang whined, sitting up. Tong laughed and squatted down next to her.

"And you say I'M an idiot," he chuckled.

"Shut up," Shang Xiang grumbled, grabbing Tong by his shoulder and pulling herself to her feet, mock-glaring at her boyfriend. "So why'd you drag me out here anyway?"

Tong shrugged. "I dunno. Why'd you show up?"

"I thought you had something important to tell me!" Shang Xiang said.

"And that's why it's a bad idea to jump to conclusions," Tong teased, and winced when Shang Xiang punched him in the stomach. "Ow! Cut it out!"

"Humph," Shang Xiang scowled and folded her arms. "You really are getting to be a pain in the butt, Tong. I should drop you like a hot rock."

Tong smirked. "Uh huh. You wouldn't."

Shang Xiang smirked right back. "You sure about that?"

"'Course I'm sure. You're crazy about me! Why else would you shown up when I told you to come out here in the middle of the night?" Tong grinned. If there was anything in the world he loved more than Shang Xiang, it was annoying her. And he was good at it.

"Look at you! You think you're hot stuff because I'm letting you be my boyfriend, aren't you?" Shang Xiang laughed. "I was right all along. You are an idiot."

"I'm not denying that. But you're a bigger idiot, because you're dating an idiot," Tong laughed.

Shang Xiang scowled in pure frustration. There was no beating this guy. "Fine," Shang Xiang said, and stuck her tongue out. "See if I talk to you again!" She stomped off, hoping to get a reaction.

Tong chuckled to himself and sat back on the fence. "Five... four... three... two... "

Here she comes. So predictable. "Well, hi there! Have a nice trip?" Tong laughed, as Shang Xiang stomped back.

"I'm not coming back to talk to _you_. I'm coming back for..." Shang Xiang noticed Tong's nunchakus lying on the ground, probably having fallen from his belt. "The nunchakus! I came back for the nunchakus," Shang Xiang lied, grabbing the weapon.

"Alright then, my little Princess, answer me this. Why would you come back for the nunchakus, when... they're mine?" Tong asked prying his weapon from his girlfriend's grip. I win, he thought happily.

Shang Xiang dropped the weapon she was pulling on instantly, causing Tong to stumble backwards as a result. She laughed and he scowled at her.

"Oh, shut up! Who asked you?" he scoffed.

Shang Xiang grinned and sat back on the fence. "What's the matter, Tongie, did I finally piss you off?"

"Nope," Tong replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

There was quiet for a few seconds, and Tong spoke again. "It's shameless the way we flirt," he said, grinning at his girlfriend.

Shang Xiang looked up at him, suprised. "Huh?"

"Well, you know. I mean, look at us, all we do is bicker and make fun of each other," Tong said.

"That's how we know we still love each other," Shang Xiang reminded.

"Yeah, that's true." Tong paused. "Ever think we should try a different approach?"

Shang Xiang raised an eyebrow. "What for? This is more fun," she said. "What? Don't tell me you're getting tired of me already!"

"You're right... I am getting tired of having you as my girlfriend," Tong said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Shang Xiang's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, taken aback. "Tong...? Are you serious?"

"Yup," Tong replied, leaning against the fence. "Hey, don't look so upset. I'm not done."

"Oh, what now? You want me to jump off a cliff so I don't get in your way? Is that it?" Shang Xiang demanded, not caring that she sounded upset. "You're such an ass, you know that?"

"Would you please shut up so I can finish?" Tong asked, still completely calm. He still had something to tell her, but his girlfriend was still spazzing out.

"I don't even know why I fell for you in the first place! You're such a jerk! You're a big, stupid, selfish, mean-" Shang Xiang's tirade was cut short by Tong pulling her into his arms and kissing her, holding her head with his hand to keep her from breaking free of him.

Shang Xiang blushed and completely forgot how mad she was. She happily put her arms around her boyfriend and returned the kiss, and sighed when he pulled away.

"Can I finish talking now?" Tong asked, resting his head on top of hers.

Shang Xiang scowled. "Tong, you're not really serious... are you? I mean, I know I give you a hard time, but... I..." She blushed and took a deep breath. "I... I really love you, alright? I'm sorry I don't say it more."

"I know. Now shut up and let me finish," Tong said, his arms still around her. "I meant what I said. I'm sick of being your boyfriend. I want to be your husband already."

Shang Xiang froze and looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes wide. "Wh-wha..?" she asked, suprised.

Tong let Shang Xiang go and stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping she couldn't tell how nervous he was. "I... I asked your dad if it was OK... and he said yes... so... what do you say? Want to get married?"

Shang Xiang had forgotten how to speak. Both overjoyed and enraged at Tong, she nodded her head so quickly her neck started to hurt. "Y-y- OF COURSE I DO!!" Shang Xiang managed to scream, and without warning dove into Tong's arms.

Tong laughed and hugged her tightly. "See what I mean? It's a bad idea to jump to conclusions?"

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and punched her fiance lightly in the chest. "Oh, shut up. Don't ruin the moment."

"What moment?"

"THIS moment!"

"Whatever," Tong said, rolling his eyes. He leaned down and kissed his fiancee happily, and Shang Xiang closed her eyes and kissed him right back.

"I love you."

"Oh, shut up."

I know what you're saying- OMG BAD ENDING. To which I say, OMG don't care. Anyway, leave me a review, dammit, if you can sit through this crap you can at least tell me what you thought of it. :P I don't stay up 'til 9:56PM writing slop if nobody reads 'em.

Oh, and if you did like this, then go read Tourniquet, or some crap like that, by meeee. It's Ling Tong/SSX too, but not AS nauseating.

Peace out. :D Updates for Princess Diaries will start soooooon...


End file.
